Wisdom Teeth
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Tori needs Jade when she has her wisdom teeth removed.


Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: When Tori is gassed, a double s usually fills in for "th" as she tries to speak.

* * *

Hanging up with her mother, Jade sat back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, staring in irritation at the out-of-date magazines scattered around the tables as well as the people scattered around the room. An older man who obviously wanted to be anywhere else. Some mid-level businessman, based on his button-down attire, holding his jaw like some sitcom stereotype. A kid a couple of years younger than her who kept glancing at the exit, as if he was planning an escape. Last, a young girl who constantly told her mother that her teeth were fine.

 _How did I let Vega talk me into this?_

With that thought, Jade's mind went back a a little over an hour earlier. Tori came up to her at her locker, "Jade, can you do me a favor?"

"No."

"You just can't say no!"

"Sure, I can say it. I can also sing it, shout it, sign-language it, Morse code it, even smoke signal it…"

"But… Wait, you know smoke signals?"

"If it gets my point across…"

"Jade, please," Tori whined.

With grated teeth, Jade asked, "Wha-aat…?! What do you need?"

"Take me to the dentist? He's over in North Hollywood and…"

"And you still don't have a license..." With a bored sigh, she asked, "What about your family? Or one of the others?"

"Mom is in San Diego on a business trip. Dad was going to take me but, at the last minute, he got a double shift. Trina's in Carmel irritating relatives. Cat has to get back to Venice to babysit. Beck left early for Spring Break to visit family in Vancouver. Andre's grandmother has a doctor's appointment. Robbie's got that stupid 'car of the future' bike…"

"Buses?"

Tori nodded sadly and turned away. Once she was halfway across the hall, Jade yelled, "Wait! Okay Vega. I'll take you but… You owe me!"

Trotting back over, Tori gushed, "Oh, thank you, Jade!"

"So, what are you going in for?"

"My wisdom teeth."

"Ah, Jeez…"

Back in the waiting room, Jade remembered promising Vega she was on her own once Jade dropped her off. The Latina looked hurt but agreed.

Finally, just as she was thinking about using her scissors to turn some magazines into confetti, one of the dental hygienists came out, "You can come in. Your friend is finished with the procedure but the gas will take a little time to wear off."

"She's not my friend," Jade recited, for what had to be the seven hundred and thirty-second time, as she rose to follow the girl in white.

Entering one of the exam rooms, Jade saw Tori lying limp in the chair. Her eyes were open but unfocussed and her cheeks were puffed out like a squirrel's. Then she saw Tori's four wisdom teeth, a couple with bloody gum tissue still attached, on the tray with some red-stained cotton and used dental tools. Quickly, she scooped up the teeth just as another hygienist came in to clear away the mess.

He looked around, "Did you see any…uh, teeth here?"

"Nope. Just that cutaway model on the table over there."

With a confused look, he shook his head, grabbed the tools and cotton, then left. Tori looked over blearily then waved weakly, "Hiiiii…"

"Yeah. How much dope did they give you?"

"Jus' a coup'a shots… Ssose really hurt! Really." She grimaced as best as she could due to the Novocain. Then she mumbled, "Bu' ssey gave me some gasss… ssa's grea' shtuff…"

Tori tried to spin the chair but gave up and started to rotate her head, "Wheeee!"

"Oh my god…" Jade muttered.

"Hey…psssssht…" Tori stopped and giggled, "I spran' a leak…"

Jade walked over and began to take apart the cutaway tooth. Tori saw the fuzzy shape across the room and said, "Pssht! Heeey! I gotta tell ya somessin'. Psssssht!" This was followed by another giggle as Tori said, "I spran' 'noss' leak!"

Walking over to sit on the dentist's stool, Jade asked, "What?"

"C'mere… No, ge' closer!"

"Just tell me," Jade growled.

"Ya know Ja'e?"

"Huh?"

"Ja'e. Ya know Ja'e? She'sss ssa' hot gawss shick…"

 _Hot?_ Jade thought. _At least Vega can recognize heat when it's in front of her._

"She'sss real pretty, i'n't she?"

 _She doesn't know who she's talking to. This could be interesting._

"Yeah, I think she's the hottest thing on two legs!" Jade agreed.

"I 'as real glad when she an' ssat…wha's his name? Breck! Nooo…Beck. Whe' ssey broke up."

"So you can date Beck?"

"Oooooo… Noooo… I mean, he's a nice guy bu' I don' like him like ssa'."

Jade's brows knitted together as she tried to figure out what the doped-up girl was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Ssa' Ja'e is a hotteee… Hotteeee! Wheee!"

"Stop moving you head like that, Vega. You'll get whiplash!"

"Whiplasss… Sounds kinkee… Wheee!"

Jade forcefully grabbed Tori's head to hold her still. "Will you stop that?!"

Deciding to take advantage of Tori's state, she asked, "So, Vega… You don't like Beck? You don't want him?"

"Nah… He'sss a guy… Ya know? I don' realllly like guyss…"

"Huh? What about those idiots who tried to screw you over? What's his name… Steven? Or Ryder? Or that ass clown, Daniel?"

"Jus' makin' sure… Bes' nigh' I'se has… I mean ha'…" Tori giggled again. "Ja'e was over so she didn' have t'go t'sse races… She piss' me off…. Ssstill owesss meee twen'y bucks… But ssen we ate pissa an' made fun of Treeenaah and her shtoopih show… Ssa' was sse best night eveh… Don' tell Ja'e! She'll jus' make fun o' me…"

"Do… Um, do you like Jade?"

"Okay, let's see how she's doing!" the hygienist said as he came in again. Jade was tempted to take Vega's teeth and shove them down his gullet for his crappy timing.

"How you feeling, princess?"

"Princessss… I'm a princesssss…" Tori giggled again. "Daddy says I'm his princessss…"

"She's more aware," he said to Jade, who just shrugged. He turned back to Tori, "Let's see if you can stand up."

Tori pushed herself up from the chair then fell back, "Whew! Who turnt up ss' gravi'y?"

Tori closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. The medic nodded, "She'll be okay. She must've inhaled more of the nitrous than we thought. She'll probably sleep for five or ten minutes. That'll help clear her system and she should be ready to go. As long as she's not driving or…"

Jade was seriously considering throwing Tori over her shoulder and leaving but decided to wait. "I'm her ride."

"Good, I'll be back in a few minutes…"

She stalked over to the model and began to pull the enamel cap off then the pulp before she started to 'irritate' the nerve in the middle. With no reaction, of course, that quickly dried up as a source of entertainment so she looked out of the window. Past the parking lot, she could see the traffic on Lankershim Boulevard.

 _Boring,_ she thought. Suddenly a car sped through a red light into traffic and slammed into a panel truck owned by one of the local furniture companies. _Maybe not so boring…_

A squad car must've been nearby as the cops were there in only a couple of minutes. But those minutes had the truck driver yelling at the idiot who was staring at what was left of his red sports car.

She actually considered going out to tell the cops what she saw but the truck driver was obviously telling the cop what happened and the speeder was nodding, Jade decided not to get involved. Especially since it was pretty obvious who was at fault as what was left of the sports car was hanging out of the side of the truck. She still considered it until the car driver gave the cop his license as the cop started to write a ticket.

Meanwhile, a crowd was collecting and she was losing her view. About that time, she heard a faint, "Ja'e?"

"Yeah, Vega, I'm here."

"Good. I actua'y espec'd you to leave sooo… Neve' min'."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

Jade stepped out to find the hygienist. "She's awake and ready to go."

Nodding, he quickly finished some notes in a file then led Jade back into Tori's room. "Ms. Vega, how do you feel?"

"Muh jaw's a lil' numb and I fee' some pain bu'… Afte' Trina's wis'om teess, i's not as bad as I ssough'."

"You did mention your sister and I checked the records. Hers were impacted and had to be cut out. Then the gums had to be stitched up. Fortunately, yours were a lot easier. But there will be some pain and you will need to rinse the gums and replace the cotton regularly. Do you have someone who will be with you in case of any problems?"

Tori hesitated then slurred, "I don' ssin' so…"

Jade cut in, "Yeah, she does."

"Okay, here are some pain killers. She can take one, just one, when you get home. Then two every six hours as needed. These are antibiotics and should be taken every six hours too, until the pills are gone. There's a few days worth in there.. Once you give her the pain killers, replace the cotton in her mouth, rinsing the gums with warm salt water before putting fresh cotton in."

Jade was handed a bag with the two pill jars and a small collection of rolled, tied, cotton wadding. "You understand?"

Jade snapped, "Yes, I'm not some low-grade preturd!"

"Ja'e! B'niiissse!" Tori protested. Then she laughed, "I spran' 'nosser leak!"

"Sorry," the man apologized to Jade.

"Sssorry for my sor'a frien'," Tori said.

Jade took Tori's arm and helped her out of the office and to her car. Once she had Tori settled with the seat belt fastened, which was a real chore, she got in and drove south to the Hills.

Pulling up in front of the Vega house, she glanced at Tori. Tori said, "Thanks, Jade. I know you didn' wanna help but it was a big relief. I'll see you on Monday."

As Tori got out, Jade noted her speech had cleared up. _The Novocain must've worn off._ Still half-considering leaving, Jade slammed the car into park and shut off the engine. "Vega! I'm not going to leave you alone now."

"Jade, is' okay. I know you don' want to be here and… Dad'll be home in a few hours or so."

 _More like eight hours – if he gets off at midnight._ "Yeah, well, I'm staying."

As Jade followed her to the door, ready to step in if the girl faltered, she added, "Anyway, I might get to see you in pain…"

Tori barked out a laugh then pressed a hand to her bulging cheek, "Ow!"

"Like that," Jade said, gesturing like a game show presenter.

Inside, Tori nodded to the sofas. "Make y'self comfortable. There's food an' stuff to drink in the fridge. I'm going to take my token pill then lay down."

"Okay. I'll be up in a couple of hours to check on you. Leave the door open and call me if you need anything."

At the base of the short staircase, Tori glanced back with a puzzled look. "Thanks, Jade."

"Don't mention it," Jade waved her off but watched as the other girl slowly started up the stairs.

Tori nodded and slowly walked to the stairs. "You need help?"

"No. I'm okay, Jade." At the top of the stairs, she turned back to the living room, "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Again."

A little over an hour later, Jade went up to check on Tori. The girl was sleeping, snoring lightly, which brought a rare smile to Jade's face. She returned to the living room.

 _God, how weird is it that I feel so at home here? More than I ever felt at Beck's._

She grabbed her phone and called home. "Mom? Yeah, I'm with Vega. She's okay, sleeping now. She's got a cute little snore. No! I did not say cute! Whatever… Yeah, I'm sticking around until her old man gets home. He's on a double-shift. Probably home around midnight. I know I said I wasn't going to stick around but… Okay, so you were right!" Jade blushed, "Jeez… Mo-om! It's not like that. I don't like her, especially like that. Stop laughing like that! Anyway, I can't just leave her like this. What if the gas or the painkillers… Yeah. Exactly. Thanks Mom. I'll talk to you later. Don't wait up. Love you too. And stop snickering!"

Jade smiled at her phone. She and her mother really bonded after the divorce. While she'd never admit it, she did love her mother. _Even if Mom's a meddlesome witch_... _Never asked Mom why she kept Dad's name after the break up. Hmm…_

She had to smile as she recalled the times she called her mother just that – a witch. Every time, her mother laughed and said that was in the job description and she was just glad it wasn't the b-word.

Around 6 o'clock, the phone rang. Not wanting to wake the brunette, Jade grabbed the handset and quickly answered. "Yeah? Oh! Hi Mrs. Vega. Yeah, this is Jade. I took Tori to the dentist. Detective Vega had to work a double shift. I know but… Yeah. Anyway… She's doing okay. I got her home and she's sleeping now. I'll wake her in four hours for the antibiotics and painkillers. No, she was a lot easier to handle than Trina. Yeah… Well… I'll stick around until your husband gets home. Yeah, just don't tell anyone. I have a rep. Okay. I'll tell Tori when I wake her at 10. Bye."

 _Why are they all laughing at me?_ Jade thought as she hung up.

Several hours, and a two checks on Vega. later, Jade grabbed a glass, a spoon and some salt. Upstairs, she paused, reluctant to wake the sleeping patient. Setting the needed articles in the adjoining bathroom, she finally walked up to Tori, "Hey, Vega! Wake up! Time to clean your gums and…"

"Ooooh…" Tori moaned as she opened her eyes. "Why couldn't you let me sleep? At least that didn't hurt…"

Rather than comment on Tori's pain, she said, "Doctor's orders! C'mon, get up. Let's get this done and you can go back to sleep for a while."

Grumbling, but far, far less than Trina had when she was going through this, Tori got up and walked into the bathroom.

Jade instructed her, "Get rid of the old cotton."

"I know what to do!" Tori pulled four blood-red rolls of cotton out of her mouth and tossed them into the toilet.

"Vega, that's not how to dispose of medical waste," Jade teased.

"Don't really care. I'm not feeling that good right now… Anyway, it's bio-degradable," Tori argued.

Then she took a swallow of warm, salty water, swishing it around in her mouth before spitting it out. The water splashed into the sink with a reddish tint. She did this two more times, using up the water Jade brought up. Each time, less blood was evident.

Rinsing out the glass, she filled it with water, took two antibiotics and swallowed those then took two pain killers. Finally, Tori took the clean cotton rolls and tucked them in between her cheeks and her upper and lower jaws.

Jade was shooed out and she stood in Tori's room, looking around but not seeing anything new from her previous times there. Soon there was the sound of the toilet flushing and Tori finally came out.

"See? I'm okay. I can take care of myself, Jade."

"Yeah, maybe so, Vega. But I'm sticking around. Just to be on the safe side. Or, if the drugs do you wrong, I'll be here to inhale your soul."

"Jeez… Morbid much? Oh yeah… And do me wrong?! What am I? An old country song?"

"Go to bed, Vega."

"Tuck me in?"

"You wish!"

Tori nodded and crawled into bed. Regardless of what she had said, Jade tucked the blankets around the smiling brunette then walked to the door. "Oh, your mom called a few hours ago to check on you. I think your dad is in trouble. But she was glad you're okay and she'll call you tomorrow."

Jade was at the door when she heard, "Jade, I really appreciate this. And I'll never tell anyone."

Looking back at Tori, she saw a smile on the Latina's face. She pointed to Tori warningly, then returned the smile with a nod and went back downstairs, again leaving the door open.

* * *

A little over two hours later, a tired David Vega returned home. Seeing Jade on the sofa, he nodded, "Hey there, Jade."

"Hey Mr. Vega."

"Thanks for looking after Tori. How's she doing?"

Jade replied, "No biggie. Got nothing going tonight. Vega…uh, Tori's fine. Nothing like Trina back when. You sure they're sisters? Anyway, got her up and she took her meds and replaced the mouth tampons a couple of hours ago. She's sleeping peacefully."

Chuckling at Jade's choice of words, David said, "Okay. Good. I can take over from here, Jade. Go on and head home."

Shaking her head, "Nah. You're obviously exhausted and I'm in no hurry to head home so I can stick it out for a few more hours."

"Jade…"

"Look, I'll take the 4 AM feeding and you can take over at 10."

"Feeding?"

Jade just smiled wickedly and David had to chuckle. "Got it. Then, um…. Well, help yourself to anything in the kitchen…"

"I have been," Jade replied.

David couldn't help but laugh.

"Um, your wife called around 6. I don't think she was happy you were at work."

"Yeah, I got an earful right after that. Told her I was originally going to take a long lunch and… Well, I had to bring up the fact that she was out of town too."

"Sorry I missed that fight."

"Well, not a fight but… Well, unless there's an emergency, we're going away next weekend to make up and… Well…"

"Yeah, too much elderly TMI!" David laughed and Jade joined in.

"Sorry you had to do this. I got stuck with the double this morning. Like I said, I was going to take a long, late lunch to take care of Tori but she said she had it covered. That you were going to take care of her."

"When did she call you?" Jade asked, not remembering Tori using her phone after Jade agreed to take her.

"Around lunch time, I think. About 12… 12:30…"

Jade was quickly trying to figure out what that meant. Vega called her father over two hours before she asked for a ride…

Walking towards the stairs, David said, "Thanks again, Jade. I really appreciate what you're doing for my daughter."

Uncharacteristically, Jade gave the customary reply, "You're welcome, Detective."

Just before 4 o'clock, Jade was jerked awake by her PearPhone alarm. Even though she had turned it down, the sound of the woman shrieking seemed incredibly loud in the quiet house.

"Shit," she muttered as she quickly grabbed the phone and shut off the alarm. Still groggy, she dragged herself up the stairs to Tori's room.

"Vega!" she whispered. "Vega!" Jade saw the large lump in the bed from the low glow from a nightlight. "Vega!" she said in a louder voice.

The sound of a toilet flushing caught her attention, causing her to turn towards the bathroom door. She saw the limning of light around the loose-fitting door. Jade walked over and spoke to the door, "Vega?"

Through the door, Jade heard, "Give me a second…"

Soon after, Tori came out, her shapely silhouette causing Jade to swallow nervously.

"I woke up a couple of minutes ago and had to pee. I saw it was time, rinsed my mouth, took my pills and replaced the cotton. Sorry you had to get up."

"It's okay. I was barely napping on the couch. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"I'm not really tired right now. Wanna stay and we can… I dunno. Talk? Watch a movie? Play a game?"

Jade yawned and Tori quickly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think. You want to sleep. You can have half the bed…"

Jade was awake, the three hours of sleep amazingly left her awake now that she had been moving around. But she was intrigued. Closing the door, since she was up here in case Tori needed her, she said, "I'm not tired. Not really. What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. How 'bout I just find something on TV?"

"Fine," Jade replied. "No celebs in pools or anything stupid like that."

Tori found a local station showing the old sitcom, _Taxi_. Tori perked up when she realized it was the episode where the Reverend Jim got his driver's license. "This is hilarious, Jade. One of the funniest scenes in TV history."

"For once, I have to agree with you." Jade settled back on the bed, her back to the headboard. Tori did the same, the mound of blanket and sheet between them.

After the scene with Jim and the rest of the gang at the New York DMV, which had both girls laughing, Jade turned to Tori. "Why did you tell your dad that I'd take you before you even asked me?"

"I… I didn't want him to take time away from work and… I hoped you'd help me."

"And if I hadn't?"

"I'd've asked Andre."

"But you said…" Seeing the slight reddening on Tori's cheeks in the TV light, she realized what the girl had done. "You lied to me! To me!"

Tori turned away, "Sorry, Jade. I… I hoped you'd… I know I'm in trouble and you'll make my life hell…"

Surprising herself, Jade shook her head. "No. I… I'm actually glad you asked me first." Jade yawned, her mouth gaping open widely. Then she said, "When you were high in the chair, you were telling me how hot I was." Even in the dim combined light from the TV and nightlight, Jade thought she could see Tori blushing again.

"I don't… I'm not…"

"Vega, I've been on nitrous oxide twice. Once at the dentist and… Anyway, it's like a truth drug."

Trying to deflect the question, Tori asked, "You said you used nitrous twice but only once at the dentist…"

"I went to a party with Beck a couple of months ago. Someone brought a large tank of nitrous. I took a few hits and told Beck… Let's just say, that's why we aren't together anymore."

"Why?"

"Umm…"

As if sensing they were on an uncomfortable subject, Tori yawned and said, "Jade, the painkiller is kicking in. I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Today, Vega?" Jade replied, grateful to drop the subject for now.

Already actually dozing, Tori mumbled, "Uh-huh…"

Jade settled down onto the mattress alongside Tori and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, David slowly opened Tori's door. He was surprised to see Jade laying on top of the covers on his daughter's bed but smiled at the sight.

Jade was spooned up to Tori, who was under her covers. Jade looked so protective of Tori that David was loathe to wake Tori up.

But she had to take the antibiotics, pain killers and change the cotton. He knelt next to Tori and gently shook her arm, whispering, "Tori?"

Soft, brown eyes fluttered open, "Daddy?"

"Sweetheart, time for your pills. And to replace the cotton. You want to do that here in bed?"

"No, gotta pee… I'm up and I'll take care of everything." Sliding out from under Jade's arm, she slowly walked into the bathroom.

Before the door closed, David whispered, "Love you, little princess."

"Love you too, Dad."

A couple of minutes later, she flushed the toilet and returned to her room. As she got into bed, she gently pulled Jade's arm back to the same position it was in before.

Several hours later, Jade woke up. She was on her side and an arm was wrapped around her body. Smiling, which she would never admit to, she rolled over and saw Tori's sleeping face inches from hers.

Surprising herself, she liked what she saw. But rather than enjoying it, she got up.

As she came out of the bathroom, Tori was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jade, thank you for…"

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it." Jade's smile belied her implied threat.

"Okay. C'mon, tough guy, let's get some lunch. I think I can handle some soup."

"Tough guy? Vega, I am a girl!"

"Yeah but tough girl sounds weird."

"You're right. It does."

As they left Tori's room, Tori asked, "Jade, do you want to have dinner with me tonight? Sort of a thank you for your help?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. But I'll order the most expensive thing on the menu."

"I expect nothing less. Anyway, I'll probably just get soup or mashed potatoes or…"

"So, soft and mushy. Like you." Again, Jade's smile belied the bite of her words.

Tori smiled when she replied, "Screw you, West."

"You wish!"

As they entered the living room, Jade asked, "What…does…a…yel-low…light…mean?"

The girls started to laugh which confused David to no end. Tori mentioned _Taxi_ and they all started to laugh.

Then Tori said, "So? Dinner?"

"Sure. It's a date."

Which turned out to be the first of many, even long after they were married. For their first anniversary, Jade gave Tori a necklace of two of her wisdom teeth, gold-plated. Jade had an identical necklace using the other two.

"You've been stupider the usual since they were pulled. Thought these would help," Jade teased.

As planned, the argument grew and crested then fell into a lovely night of Jade making amends.

Tori never actually wore the necklace – except to Halloween parties - but, even as morbid as it was, she loved it and kept it safe for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Note: The show they watched was a 2nd season _Taxi_ episode, _Reverend Jim: A Space Odyssey_. The Reverend Jim – Jim Ignatowski (Christopher Lloyd) - a drug-addled drop out, is applying for a driver's license in the State of New York. The entire scene is available on youtube dot com if you're unfamiliar with it. For what its worth, _Taxi_ , along with _Barney Miller_ and WKRP _in Cincinnati,_ are in my top five best comedies of all time. The other two are _Faulty Towers_ and _Monty Python's Flying Circus._


End file.
